


Trying new things

by shitetano



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Barista Eren Yeager, Blow Jobs, Bottom Eren Yeager, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Daddy Kink, Kinks, Kinktober, Kinktober 2019, Kinktober with plot, M/M, Porn With Plot, Rimming, Sex Toys, Spanking, Top Eren Yeager, Top Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), apparently theres angst in this story, kinktober but not really, not too much though, office worker levi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-29
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-28 18:56:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 18,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20783480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shitetano/pseuds/shitetano
Summary: Eren hates the fact that he isn’t getting any attention because of how busy Levi was at work. He decides to try a post he sees on facebook about this thing called “Kinktober”. Eren Jaeger was not one to back down from a challenge, and neither was Levi, especially when it came to sex.Mini plot about Eren trying to do all 31 days of kinktober with Levi! Have fun!





	1. Day 1: Spanking

Day 1: Spanking

**[22:09]** **Levi: Going home late. Don’t wait for me. **

Eren sighed as he read the message. Almost everyday for a month, Levi had been going home late because his boss kept riding his ass to do extra paperwork. He had to cover for Erwin since the man acquired serious injuries and was on sick leave. Don’t get Eren wrong, he felt bad for the blond, even visiting him from time to time to help out, but it was getting frustrating not seeing Levi. 

The last time he saw Levi was last Wednesday. Today was Monday. Mon-_ fucking _-day.

And to add to his foul mood that evening, he had been sleeping on the couch since last Wednesday to catch Levi when he gets home, see him, hug him, maybe a little fooling around, but there was none of that. All he’d been getting was a bad back and a strained neck from sleeping on the couch. 

He just wanted to see Levi, was that too much to ask? He tried to visit him at work before, but he only got scolded for disturbing Levi in his work place. He made up by buying Eren ice cream though, and that was enough then. But it isn’t now. He did that on the 9th of September. October was coming tomorrow, and he hadn’t had any action with Levi for the entire month since Levi was always too tired, or just wanted to spend the day cuddling when he did have time off work. Which he almost never did. He did suck him off that one time, however since Levi fell asleep almost immediately after his release, all action Eren received was from his own right hand, and a little assistance from porn. 

Since tonight was another Levi-less night, he decided to spend the entire either night scrolling on his phone or watching on netflix. One or the other. He started to scroll through facebook, maybe it was time to catch up with everyone else. 

Armin had a new dog. _ Adorable. _It kinda looked like him. 

Mikasa was hiking again, and she was with Annie? That’s new. 

Connie uses tiktok now? Nope. 

And Jean posted about participating this weird list called kinktober. Weird, but interesting. 

Wait.

Super interesting. 

Eren clicked on the post and read its contents, feeling heat rush to his cheeks. Everything was… hot. It was a list of sexual things to do everyday for the entirety of October. Now that’s something he could do. And he knew Levi was going to love it- the man was into almost everything, but if he thought Eren would be too uncomfortable or denied it, he wouldn’t even mention it. What he didn’t know was, Eren was up to trying anything as long as it was with him.  


“Day one… Spanking.” He read aloud and took a screenshot of the dirty list. If he hadn’t had sex the whole of this month, he was going to have sex everyday for the next one, he decided, and a sexually frustrated Eren will hold on to that damned decision. Starting tomorrow, he was going to get boned, and nothing will stop him from trying. 

Now filled with determination for his new goal, Eren finally went up to their bedroom to get a good night’s sleep. He’ll need it if Levi’s as sexually frustrated as he was. 

The morning came, and Eren woke up only to be surprised. Levi was in bed beside him, still asleep, and it was 9:15. He was usually on his way to work by 7:00. The man was still dressed in his work clothes, and Eren couldn’t help but admire him. Sculpted cheek bones, long eyelashes, beautiful nose, beautiful mouth, beautiful face, and he was just so beautiful all over. How had he gotten so lucky to have Levi all to himself? 

“Quit staring.” His train of thought was cut off when Levi grumbled and turned to face the other way. A pout made it’s way to Eren’s face without him even realizing it. 

“I haven’t seen you since Wednesday, I don’t want to miss any chances of seeing you while you’re here.” He whined, and it was enough to guilt trip Levi to turn back around to face him, looking tired, with dark bags under his eyes. “Just sleep, babe. I’ll only look, I promise.”

“Tch. Like I have the time. I’m probably late for work. I need to get up.” As soon as he sat up, he caught a glimpse of Eren’s face faltering, and it made his heart feel heavier with guilt. He knew he hadn’t been giving Eren the attention he deserved, but he only had one body. It’s not as if he could split himself in two and tend to Eren while he worked. 

He cupped the brunet’s cheek, and sighed when Eren immediately leaned to his touch. “Don’t you have work today too?” He asked, gently rubbed his cheek with the pad of his thumb. 

Eren closed his eyes briefly before looking into Levi’s concerned ones. “The cafe has this big event tonight. We’re all taking the night shift.” He kissed the palm of Levi’s hand and offered a small smile. “Go get ready, I don’t want Pixis to give you shit for being late.” 

So maybe he wasn’t going to get boned today, or any time soon, but what could he do, really? Get Levi fired for tending to his needs instead of working? He wasn't that bad of a boyfriend. 

When Levi didn’t move, he gently held the hand on his cheek and pulled it away from his face. “Hey now, no slacking. Go get to work, mister.” He didn’t mean those words, but he had to be supportive of Levi’s job. He leaned in to kiss his man on the cheek but was surprised when his lips were met with another pair of lips. 

It was a pleasant surprise, and Eren didn’t turn away, kissing back eagerly and cupping Levi’s face with both hands, not wanting to let go. When they pulled away, both of them were flushed, panting, his hands still placed on that fine face. 

“Miss me that much?” Levi smirked. Eren huffed and frowned, opting to let go of his face and cross his arms over his chest instead. 

“Are you fucking kidding me? I’ve barely seen you the entire month, are you seriously asking me that?” Instant regret hit him when he saw the smirk leave Levi’s face and turn into a deep frown. He moved to sit on Levi’s lap and wrapped his arms over his neck. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to raise my voice. I just really miss you.” He buried his face in the crook of Levi’s neck and shoulder, nuzzling him, and getting as much physical contact as he can before his lover would have to go.

“I’m sorry, Eren. I know I’ve been busy at work, but I shouldn’t have let it take too much of my time away from you. You know I love you though, right?”

“Yeah I do.” Eren sighed and lifted his head to look into those silver eyes, “But I know you need to work or else you’ll never get done. So go get ready already.” He kissed the corner of Levi’s lips and was about to get off his lap when firm hands held his hips and kept him in place. 

“Levi?”

“Whether I’m late or not, I’ll drown in paper work, it won’t make a difference.” Eren was about to speak up, but Levi showed no signs of stopping, so he kept his mouth shut. “I’ll take today off. Erwin goes back on Friday anyway, he’ll make it up to me. He owes me that much.”

Eren couldn’t hide the smile on his face. “Are you really staying?” 

“Yes, so tell me, how can I make it up to you?” 

Finally! He could do the challenge! (although he was more excited about the getting laid part of the challenge) “Well, Jean posted this thing where we do some stuff for the whole October. It seems like fun, but if you’re not up for it, I completely understand.”

Levi rose a brow. “You’re actually doing something than you saw from Jean. Are you sure you’re okay?”

“Shut up!” Eren laughed and got off Levi to get his phone, clicking on the screenshot and showing him. “We haven’t tried a lot of it, and I dunno, I thought it might help you relieve some stress.” He smiled sheepishly, suddenly feeling a little shy. Now that it was morning and he was thinking more clearly, it was kind of embarrassing to sound like he wanted it _ that _ bad. But who was he kidding? He did want it that bad! 

Levi looked at the phone curiously, reading through the instructions and what they’ll be doing each day. “Are you sure you can take it?”

“Yes!” It was embarrassing how fast he said it, but he hasn’t gotten any for a month, and it was no joke how desperate he’s gotten. “As long as you’re into it, I’ll try it!”

“Very well. Let’s start then,” Levi chuckled and pulled him close again, holding him just below his ass. If Eren wanted it this bad, he wasn’t going to make him wait any longer. “Day one is spanking. Tell me, have you been a bad boy?” He smirked as he started trailing kisses down the tanned chest, enjoying how quick the brunet quivered under his touch.

“Mhmm, I’ve been very naughty!”

“Tell me what you did, bad boy.” He gave those thighs a light squeeze as he whispered the words on Eren’s ear, licking the cartilage and making him moan softly.

Eren adjusted the way he sat, spreading his legs a little more to give his lover more access as he tried to talk straight. “I sniffed your used underwear to masturbate when you leave me home alone, and I cum all over it before I wash it.” He said as fast as he could and let out a pleasured moan when those calloused hands finally made their way to squeeze his ass. 

“Is that so? Getting my underwear dirty while I was away? Is that your way of getting it even with me?” He drawled out and started kissing Eren’s fine jaw, lowering to his neck and sucking right over his adam’s apple, smirking to himself when he heard the low ‘fuck’ that Eren hissed.

The brunet squirmed under his touch lightly and moaned in agreement. “Y-yes, because you could be h-home fucking me instead.” 

That was enough teasing, Levi’s erection was starting to hurt from the tightness in his pants, and he sure as hell wanted to see Eren’s bubble butt rosy from spanking. He pushed Eren away from his person and stood at the edge of the bed. “Fuck, you’re so hot, Jaeger.” 

Hearing Levi use his last name sent chills down his spine. Eren was quick to dispose his sweat pants and boxers, tossing them off the bed just to piss Levi off a little more and going on all fours to present himself to his lover. He lowered his upper body so his ass was raised, and spread his cheeks. “Punish me.” 

He didn’t need to beg because Levi was already going out of control. He wasn’t going to be told twice. He lifted his hand and spanked that ass, loving the way it bounced against his hand and paled lightly before turning red. 

“Did you command _ me _ even though it was _ you _ that was naughty?” 

“I did, what are you gonna do about it?” Eren looked back at him tauntingly, a smirk on his lips as he pushed his ass back, only to receive another smack that sent more blood rushing down to his already erect cock. “F-fuck Levi-”

He was cut off with another slap, and he couldn’t help but moan. There was no gentleness whatsoever in those hits, and it felt good. Levi was going to play rough and he loved it. 

A whine escaped his lips as Levi left the bed to go over their closet, rummaging through their things. “Get back here, don’t stop punishing me!”

“I’m giving you thirty five, but if you keep commanding me, or even say a single word, I swear to God I’ll make sure you won’t make it to work tonight.” Levi hissed dangerously as he went back to the edge of the bed, holding the belt he got from the closet. 

Eren gulped and nodded slowly. God, Levi was so sexy when he was riled up- Eren almost wanted to make him angrier, but that wouldn’t bode too well for him. He sat up and watched as Levi sat on the edge of the bed, looking at him wantonly. 

“What are you waiting for, Jaeger? Get your ass on my fucking lap.” 

Eren scrambled and bent over Levi’s lap, moving slightly to get into a more comfortable position. An arm on his back held him down from moving any further, and without warning, a smack was delivered on his bottom, making him gasp in surprise. 

“That was one. You will be counting and those are the only words that you will be allowed to say, am I clear?” 

A nod.

“Our safe word is _ free _, understood?”

Another nod, and another hit, this time it was much harder and Eren was starting to feel his ass stinging. 

“What do you say, Eren?”

“T-two.”

“Good boy.” Levi smirked and delivered a series of smacks down the reddening mounds with no sign of stopping. Eren moaned loudly and squirmed out of his touch, his ass burning from all the hits it was taking. As much as it hurt, it was _ fucking _ good. His member was hard against Levi’s cock, and every time he tried to pry himself away from Levi, it grinded against him. 

By now Eren was a sobbing mess, his face red as tears fell down his eyes. They were at twenty, and that’s when Levi decided to take it up a notch. Because that beautiful ass was about to get more beautiful and he couldn’t wait. 

The twenty first smack caught Eren by surprise, and he cried out, clenching the sheets below him. He looked back and saw that Levi started using the belt, and it hurt him good. Soon, it was raining smacks on his ass with the belt, and all Eren could do was bite his lip to keep himself from speaking because he did not know how he could take any more hits after this. 

By twenty eight, he had lost the ability to count from all the crying he made, and Levi counted for him, but made up for it by making sure he hit him stronger. Though Eren was a mess, Levi knew he could take it. He wouldn’t give Eren anything he couldn’t take. And damn it, his erection was pressing just by Eren’s side, and with how much he squirmed, it was a miracle he hadn’t ejaculated right then and there. 

He rubbed soothing circles on Eren’s bottom, gently letting his fingers trace over the welts. “Did you learn your lesson?” The whimpers he received were answer enough, and he kept gently rubbing on Eren’s ass. It was time for his reward. 

“Kneel.” The command was given with a sultry voice, and even though Eren’s lower half was burning from the stinging pain, he went to kneel in the middle of the bed obediently, his erection twitching from the cold air that hit it. 

Levi went over to him and stood in front of him, pulling Eren by his brown locks as he kissed him roughly. Their hips started to move on their own accord, their cocks grinding into each other as Levi slipped his tongue down parted lips. 

It didn’t take long for Eren to feel like he was nearing. He pulled away from the kiss and held on to Levi’s shoulder, burying his face down the crook of his neck as he started to move his hips faster. “C-close…!”

“You can cum.” Levi grunted out his permission, and as soon as it was given, both their release came and splattered over their abdomen. Eren panted out and slumped down on his lover, all energy seemingly gone. 

After the two had regained themselves, Eren lay down on his stomach while Levi took some lotion, gently applying it on the brunet’s bottom. Eren hissed uncomfortably, but felt it relieve some of the stinging, so it wasn’t all that bad. 

He turned his head to face Levi, a smile on his face as he reached his hand back to hold his. “That was amazing, babe.”

“Only the best for you.” Their fingers intertwined as Levi placed a chaste kiss on Eren’s shoulder. “Want me to call off work for you?”

“No, I won’t be sitting at all tonight, I’ll be fine.” 

“Good.”

“I love you, Levi.”

“I love you too.” Levi gently gave his butt a squeeze, causing Eren to squeak and pout. “Can’t wait for tomorrow.” he smirked. 

“I can’t either.” Eren smiled as Levi finally lay beside him, pulling him close to his chest. Now Eren was sure, even if Levi was busy, he was going to finish the challenge of crossing off all thirty one days of kinktober. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well there's day 1! I'm not strictly following the need to post everyday since that's a little too much for me to handle. Rest assured though, all 31 kinks will be written! Some of them will be written in a chapter together, but most of them won't. I'll do my best to go through with the challenge! Tell me what you think :D


	2. Day 2: Rimming

Day 2: Rimming

“That’s too cold!” Eren squirmed. His shift ended up way later than they anticipated, and Eren ended up getting home around sunrise. With how much he was spanked hours before, the brunet was already tired before he even got to work. It was a big event for the cafe, and there were a lot of sponsors, which meant extra pay, and extra money was never a bad thing. Given that it was always more tiring, it wasn’t too bad since he could finally spend time with Levi. _ His _ Levi. 

Levi sighed and retracted his hands from the beaten ass, closing the tub of aloe vera ointment he bought specifically to help with the burning. The spanking Eren received left a lot of welts and redness, and although it had been hours ago, the redness didn’t seem to fade, and the welts only swelled more over time. 

It wasn’t his fault that his hands were always cold, or that the aloe vera was made to cool the skin. Despite the protests, he started to carefully massage what ointment was already on the fine ass of his boyfriend, making sure that it would absorb into his skin. 

Soon, his butt didn’t hurt that much, and the massage started to become soothing despite it still being a bit uncomfortable. Eren was thankful that Levi didn’t listen to his earlier protests. He looked back at his lover tiredly and gave reached over to his arm to catch his attention. 

“Hey.”

“Hm?”

“Kiss me.” 

Levi smiled at the request and leaned closer to give Eren a sweet kiss. He cupped the brunet’s face, lightly brushing his tongue down on those soft lips. They exchanged small kisses, just enjoying each other’s company. It felt surreal to have all of Levi’s attention after having to live so long without it, and Eren made sure he was going to treasure every second of the moment. 

A small whine left Eren’s lips when they pulled away from the kiss, but he didn’t argue when Levi settled his head down on the pillows, feeling the exhaustion catching up to him. He held on his man’s hand and intertwined their fingers, warming the cold hand with his warmer one. “You’re going to work today?”

“Yes, but I won’t be working over time. We still have a challenge to complete.” He winked, smirking at the red blush that spread across Eren’s face. “How about you?”

“Mnn, the cafe will be closed today since everyone worked late. I’ll be sleeping in.” Eren grinned tiredly and nuzzled the comfortable pillow under him. 

“Good. Get all the rest you can. You’ll need it.” 

“I love it when you give me an idea of how much you’ll do to me.”

“I know. Go to sleep.” He ruffled Eren’s hair and kissed the top of his head, smiling down at his sleepy brunet. “I need to get ready. Make sure you reapply the ointment when it starts to hurt again.”

“Sir yes sir.” Eren yawned, and Levi took this as his cue to leave. 

He got on with his morning routine, also known as shower and coffee. Once done, he changed Eren out of his uniform and into more comfortable clothes, stunned when the brunet didn’t wake up at all. Poor Eren, that shift must have been horrible. That only motivated Levi into making sure Eren was going to have the time of his life later on. 

For now, Eren must rest. 

…

Surprisingly, Levi was having a pleasant day at work. There were no awaiting paper works for him. Apparently, Hange took it upon herself to reassign his work to the interns while he was gone. He would have to thank her later, but for now, he decided to work on some of the statistics that Pixis would assign to him sooner or later. If he and Eren would go through with this challenge, he’d rather have as much work done so he could spend all his time spoiling and pampering his Eren. 

His phone started vibrating in his pocket, and he took it out, smiling when he saw that it was a message from Eren. 

**[12:16]** **Eren: [Video attached] Am I doing it right?**

Levi was suddenly thankful he had his own office because the moment he clicked on the video, Eren’s moans echoed through the four walls of the room. In the video, Eren had positioned the camera over a stable surface, most likely their bed side table and turned his back from the camera. He gave his ointment slicked ass a squeeze, moaning shamelessly for his lover to hear. Then he bent over forward and spread his cheeks, “massaging” his entrance with his fingers, but never putting them in, only teasing himself around his puckered hole. He turned to face the camera, face flushed and eyes dazed before the video ended. 

_ “Fuck.” _

It was only midday. The man wanted nothing more but to bend his lover over and fuck him but he still had five hours to go before he could go home to Eren. 

He was hard, so hard that precum was leaking from his tip. Damn did Eren know how to tease. He learned from the best after all. Oh Levi was definitely going to get him for this. 

But for now he had other… _ problems _ to tend to. Luckily, his office had its own attached bathroom, perfect for situations like this, although he was sure that it wasn’t made for this purpose. 

Eren knew what he was doing. He better be ready for what he was going to get, Levi was not afraid to beat that ass up again. 

…

“Eren. _ Fucking. _ Jaeger.” The door to their apartment slammed open, steel eyes glaring at the brunet that sat on the couch. Eren knew he riled Levi up, and he smirked standing up and opening his arms wide for Levi. 

“I’ve been waiting for-”

“You shut your fucking mouth, _ brat. _” Oh did that nickname send chills down his spine. A nickname only used for rough love making, just the way he liked it. Eren motioned him zipping his mouth and tossing a key somewhere before going to his heated lover and wrapping his arms around him, settling them atop his shoulders.

Green eyes met grey as the two stared down at each other, letting the sexual tension rise between them. Eren was in a naughty mood after resting the entire day, and bucked his hips forward, grinding against Levi’s clothed cock.

He gasped when calloused hands held his ass, feeling the slight burn. He bit his bottom lip as he let out a soft whine, looking at him with lust filled eyes. 

“Are you ready for day two?” Levi hissed through his teeth as he bit down on the brunet’s collar, eliciting a moan of approval. He was ready for all thirty days left, and Levi knew there was no way he was going to miss a single challenge. Not if Eren was going to be this hot.

Eren all but nodded, his moans getting louder as Levi lapped his tongue at the fresh bite mark, trailing down and leaving more on his chest to make sure Eren knew who he belonged to. 

With Levi’s impatience, they didn’t even make it to the bed. They wound up making out on the couch, Eren fully naked on top of Levi as he unbuckled the belt that was blocking him from what he wanted, while moving over so that his ass was pointed towards Levi’s head.

None of them were in the teasing mood anymore, they just wanted to each other. Levi wasted no time, kissing the brunet’s welted ass. Eren let out a soft whimper, lowering his sensitive ass to give Levi better access while he released the erect cock from its confines. 

The cock looked delicious. Large and twitching just for him. Just like Eren liked it, and how he remembered it to be. He kissed the head, licking over the slit and enjoying the soft groans he got in response. When it came to Levi, he always took his time, no matter how much he wanted him. Because Levi deserved his attention, simple as that. 

It wasn’t long before Levi was squeezing his ass a little too painfully, so he proceeded to take the length in his mouth, bobbing his head up and down in an experimental pace while hollowing in his cheeks to give his man the maximum experience. 

Levi bucked his hips in the hot mouth instinctively, grunting when he felt himself hitting the back of Eren’s throat. Whatever gag reflex Eren once had was all gone from years of experience sucking his cock. It was then that he decided to start the challenge, spreading Eren’s cheeks apart and eyeing the puckered hole that twitched before him. 

He leaned in and gave the asshole a slow lick, smirking when the brunet gasped against his cock. He kneaded the red mounds in his hands gently as he dove back in, tonguing around the twitching hole. 

This was too much! Levi hasn’t eaten him out in so long, and it was driving Eren crazy. He pushed his ass more towards the man, hoping he would get the clue, and he did. His tongue plunged in the hole, and Eren didn’t even bother keeping his voice down. He moaned in need, nails clawing over the pants that hung low on Levi’s thighs. 

A small whimper escaped his lips when Levi pulled away from his bottom, and lightly spanked his cheeks, making sure it wasn’t hard enough for it to actually hurt him. “Don’t stop on my account, brat. Make me feel good too.” 

Eren nodded and gave his attention back to the member in front of him. It was unfair if Levi was the only one doing all the work. He took the cock back in his mouth, moaning around it when his anus was given the attention he needed. His movements were sloppier, opting to kiss and suck on the base of the shaft instead because he couldn’t hold his moans back in. 

Then an idea came to mind.

Day two was rimming. Although Eren was always on the receiving end, that didn’t mean he couldn’t give Levi’s ass a little loving. 

He pushed back the slacks and boxers until they pooled on Levi’s thighs, and were kicked off by Levi himself. Rather than going straight for it, he gave the muscular thighs kisses, trailing down between those smooth legs and lowering his head. This was one of the times their height difference worked to his advantage. It was much easier to reach Levi’s hole like this. He spread those cheeks lightly and placed a small kiss on the pink entrance.

Levi stopped his ministrations, eyes wide in surprise as he looked over to his side and saw that Eren’s head was delved down between his legs, a lot lower than where it usually was. He gasped when Eren gave him another kiss, his hole involuntarily twitching from the attention.

“W-what are you-”

“I’ve never really seen this part of you before, Levi~” Eren raised his head and looked back at his lover, smirking when he saw his usually calm and stoic lover flustered from having his ass played with. 

He lowered his head back in but kept distance, admiring the orifice in front of him. “So smooth and pink, just like a baby’s.” He traced his pointer finger around the rim, enjoying how Levi shifted uncomfortably beneath him.  


“E-eren I-”

“This challenge is for both of us, babe.” He reminded almost in a whisper as he licked at his entrance, coating it with his saliva before he slipped his tongue in the tight ring of muscles. 

The last time Levi had a finger inside him was five years ago, when they first started dating. The lights were off, and it was an “accident”. Levi’s mood was immediately lost, and Eren was left to have a one on one with himself. That was the last time he ever tried to go near Levi’s asshole. 

Until now. 

He made sure he was gentle, he knew how much Levi disliked being anything less than dominant. He slipped his tongue in and out gently, loosening his hole while his hand went to grab Levi’s forgotten cock, jerking him off to try and ease his mind out of it.

It worked. Soon, Levi adjusted, and it was actually starting to feel good. He resumed to give Eren the same treatment, sucking on his puckered hole, licking, teasing, making out with it. 

He enjoyed how Eren’s moans vibrated against his entrance, how his hand squeezed his cock whenever Levi’s tongue would brush the right spot. 

But he was getting close, and he wanted to climax with Eren. He started pumping Eren’s cock, both of them moaning and groaning against each other’s entrance as they moved their hips in rhythm.

Then they saw stars. Eren’s back arched as he gave a silent scream of pleasure on his release, squeezing Levi’s cock as he slid his hand which caused the man to climax over his chest. 

He lay down tiredly on top of Levi, feeling boneless. Levi pulled him so they were face to face, smothering Eren with kisses and making him smile. 

“Was I any good?”

“That was the first time I enjoyed anything with my ass.” So he was. 

“Maybe I can try fingers next time…?”

“No.” 

Well, he still got a step forward with touching Levi’s ass. He’ll take it. 

The two cuddled on the sofa until Levi felt disgusted with the sweat and semen and decided to draw them a bath. Eren smirked when he noticed the slight tremble in Levi’s legs when he walked. Oh he definitely did good. 

Soon, they lay on the tub, Levi leaning against the tub with Eren between his legs, leaning against his chest comfortably. He gently ran his hands through those brown locks, just enjoying the fact that he actually had some time for his lover again. 

“I have an idea.” Levi started. Eren only hummed in response to let Levi know he was listening.

“Did you memorize the list?”

“No, I only know what’s in them, but I didn’t really memorize the order. That’s kind of…”

“Weird?”

“Yeah.” 

Levi chuckled and gently placed some bubbles on top of Eren’s head. “I was thinking maybe only I would know what we would do for the rest of the challenge. I’ll just surprise you. My way of making it up to you.”

“How is that making it up to me?” Even though he still didn’t turn to face Levi, he knew Eren’s brows were furrowed. 

“I’ll make sure everyday is the best sex you’ve ever had. And I’ll make sure you won’t even make it to work.”  
  
“Are you trying to get me fired?” Eren laughed. Levi nuzzled his shoulder lightly.

“Yes. No one else should see how fucking beautiful you are.”

“Shut up.” Eren splashed some water at him and turned to face him, straddling him as he wrapped his arms around his neck. “I like your idea, but I’d seriously love it if I could still walk after every time we did it.”

“Fine.” 

“It’ll be fun if I get to be carried around on the weekends though.” He winked. Oh how Levi was going to enjoy himself. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's chapter 2, I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Day 3: Gags

Day 3: Gags

It had been a regular day so far. Eren took the day shift, Levi went to work, it was the norm. Erwin was going to get back to work tomorrow, so Levi decided to invite him over for dinner, brief him on what work he left for him, what he missed in the office, and everything else. Before being coworkers, they were friends, and he wanted to make sure that the blond wouldn’t get sick from overworking himself after being gone for an entire month. He knew that Erwin would do the same for him. 

Erwin would be at their apartment by 8. It was already 6, both Levi and Eren were cooking dinner. Levi worked on the seafood pasta, and Eren worked on slicing the garlic bread (Levi never let him anywhere near the stove).

He looked over to the counter beside him and admired his shorter lover. How his brows were creased in concentration, his lips forming a thin line as he sauteed the vegetables. There was just something so alluring about Levi when he zoned out and just did the things he loved. 

“What are you doing?” Levi didn’t turn to face the brunet when he felt long arms wrap around behind him. Eren didn’t answer, placing his chin on top of his head and grinning cheekily when he felt his lover stiffen up in irritation. 

“Eren.”   
  


“Yes, babe?”

“Step away if you know what’s good for you.” 

But he didn’t. Instead, he squeezed Levi in a hug and kissed him on the cheek, the smile never leaving his face. “But I miss you so so so so so much!”

“Haven’t I spent all of October with you?”

“It’s only been three days into October! Besides, I always miss you, Levi.” 

This time, Levi had a soft smile on his face. He turned off the stove and turned to face Eren, wrapping his arms around his waist. “I missed you too.”

“Do we continue to day three?” The brunet asked. Levi hummed and let his hands lower to his favorite ass, giving it a squeeze, which Eren thoroughly enjoyed. The welts in his ass were healing, and it was no longer painful, which meant he could get spanked again, and he was honestly looking forward to it. 

“We do. About that, you’re not seeing Erwin tonight.”

“Huh?” Eren blinked in mild confusion. “But Armin is coming with Erwin tonight, right?”

“He still is.”

“Then how come I don’t get to have dinner with everyone?” He pouted.

“Because you’ll be starting day three without me.”

The blush that spread across Eren’s cheek sent blood down to Levi’s cock, but he wasn’t going to start anything now. They still had to finish dinner. He let go of the plump butt and turned around to return to his task at hand. 

“Let’s finish cooking. We’ll deal with day three after.”

“Y-yes.” Eren stuttered as he went back to his station and started preparing some carrot juice. Was he going to be watched? Or maybe he had to wear something? Play on his own while he waited for Levi? He didn’t know, but he couldn’t help getting hard as his imagination started running wild. 

They finished cooking dinner and setting up the table in half an hour, Eren was ordered to shower, and he rushed to do so without any protests. He was really hard, and he needed to take the coldest shower of his life because he didn’t want Levi to think he was  _ that _ desperate. 

Which he was. And Levi probably knew that too, but he didn’t care. 

By the end of his shower, he was shivering, quickly wrapping himself in a fluffy towel because he felt like if he didn’t, he would get hypothermia. Levi went in the bathroom holding a large box. He looked over to Eren. “You alright?”

“C-cold.” 

He placed the box on the bathroom counter and went over to wrap his arms around the shivering brunet, trying to not care that his own clothes were getting soaked. He slipped his fingers under the towel, rubbing them quick against Eren’s skin to help him get warm. He knew why Eren took a cold shower, but really, it was a known fact that he was always hungry for Levi, why did he even bother hiding it?

When some color was getting back to Eren’s face, Levi settled his hands on his ass, gently massaging the round mounds. “Better?”

“Yes. Thank you.” Eren wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck, and that’s when he took notice of the black box on the counter again. “Babe, what’s that?”

“Nothing you should worry about. Go wait in bed.” Levi pulled away.

Eren hung the towel on the rack and went to his way, stopping before he went out. “Do I need to prep myself?” Not that he needed any. 

“Leave that to me.”

“Better hurry up then.” He grinned and rushed to the bed. He was so ready for whatever his man had in store for him. 

The brunet sat on the edge of the queen sized bed with his legs folded neatly, his hands rested on his lap. There was something so exciting about not knowing what he was going to get, and it was getting increasingly harder to not get turned on. 

It didn’t take long for Levi to come back, holding the contents of the box which was a neon pink rope. “Ready?” He smirked, voice lowering down an octave. Eren felt his excitement through his groin as he nodded. He didn’t remember shibari being in the list, but he was in no mood to complain. 

“Lean on the headboard.” Levi commanded sternly. Eren followed the command, no questions asked. He shivered when Levi gently rubbed the tail of the rope against his body, letting out a moan when it ghosted down on his nipple. “Do you remember what day three is?”

“N-no sir.” 

“Good.” 

No other words were spoken as Levi proceeded to tie him up. First were his hands, tied to each end of the headboard. Then his legs, tied to connect with the rope on his hands just enough for them to be kept spread, but not enough for his legs to be raised. Finally, Levi tied the last bits of rope around his cock and balls, making sure that it wasn’t too tight, but tight enough to hold the brunet back from cumming. 

Eren couldn’t help but blush at his exposed state, feeling the cold air hit his dick. “L-Levi-”

“I’m not done.” Levi lightly slapped his face and went back to the bathroom.  _ Fuck _ . Levi was not going to go easy and he loved it. 

The man returned from the bathroom with two items in each hand. A headset and a necktie. Eren looked at him confusedly.

Levi didn’t explain anything, showing Eren what he had in mind instead. He rolled the necktie up into something that resembles a ball and shoved it in the brunet’s mouth. They didn’t really have the time to prepare for everything written in the list, so he had to make do with what they have. 

The headset was placed on Eren’s head, making sure he was comfortable and that the mic was pointed toward his gagged mouth. 

“Comfortable?”

Eren nodded. 

“Good,” He smirked and started attaching a small mic on the collar of his dress shirt. “Erwin and Armin will arrive in about ten minutes, and you’ll be hearing everyone while you’re tied up. This,” he showed him a speaker, “is connected to your mic, if you moan too loudly, Armin and Erwin are going to hear how lewd you are.”

As if to prove his point, Levi turned on his own mic and started talking casually, the headset amplifying that sexy voice in his ears. Next, without any warning, he slipped his finger in the brunet’s entrance, making him moan loudly. The bluetooth speaker echoed his moan, and he finally realized the weight of the situation. His green eyes were wide, looking at Levi in disbelief.

He wasn’t really going to let Armin and Erwin hear him moan… right? But then again Levi did like it when Eren gets humiliated. Shit. 

“I’ll stick this under the dining table. And you can enjoy yourself with this.” Levi took out an Aneros as pink as the ropes. He started sucking on it, putting on a show for Eren as he let his tongue glide up and down the sex toy. Eren had bought it before he even met Levi, it was one of his first buys. They hadn’t used it in awhile, and he doesn’t remember how it felt like inside him anymore. 

When Levi deemed the toy sufficiently lubricated, he slipped it in the brunet, watching his reactions. Eren shifted his hips as much as the binds let him, gasping through the gag when he felt it go deeper. When his entrance clenched, it went in deeper, and when he unclenched, it went out slightly. This was going to be quite the wait. 

_ DING DONG _

“Ah, our guests are here, I’ll have to leave you then. Bye, Eren.” Levi smirked at the horrified, but lust-filled dazed plastered on his younger lover’s face before closing the door of the room to tend to his guests.

“Hey.” He opened the door for the two blonds, moving aside to let them in. 

Erwin looked a lot better than the last time Levi saw him. Even though his arm was still wrapped in a bandage, and he still had to use his crutch, he looked fairly happy and healthy. That was probably all thanks to Armin though. Ever since the accident, Armin had been nothing but patient with the man, caring for his every need even when Erwin gave up on himself. But now, Armin seemed like he was doing well too. Levi was glad.

“Hi, Levi.” Erwin greeted with a smile as he got in, letting Armin help him with the task of removing his shoes. 

“Are you sure you’re good to go to work? I could still take your shifts for you.”

“The doctor gave me the okay to work again. Besides, I don’t think buying you a car would make up for what you did for me.”

“Please don’t tell me you bought a car.”

“I made sure he didn’t.” Armin cut in and gave a fake innocent smile directed toward the older blond. Levi could feel like Erwin got an earful when Armin caught him browsing for cars. 

“What would I do without you?” Erwin chuckled and kissed the top of Armin’s head before Levi led them to the dining room, the table already set.

“Where’s Eren?” Armin asked as they dug in.

“He couldn’t make it tonight, Carla asked him to run some errands for her.”

“That’s really too bad.” Armin sighed. Erwin took a sip of the carrot juice and raised a thick brow at Levi. After years of double dates and spending time with the couple, he knew it was Eren’s mix. Then he noticed that the slices of garlic bread were uneven. Levi couldn’t have done that. The man was the world’s most meticulous perfectionist. But more importantly, he spotted the black mic hanging under his colleague’s collar. He had an idea of what was happening. 

“Armin, we’ll have to excuse ourselves for a bit.” Erwin wiped his lips with the napkin and stood, looking over to his younger lover to see if he was fine being left alone for awhile, which he was. Armin motioned them to go off while Levi followed Erwin to the kitchen for them to talk more privately.

The tall blond covered the mic on Levi’s collar with his hand, surprising the shorter man. “Did you tell him it was connected to something else?”

“How did you-” 

“I’ve known you since highschool, Levi. I know what you’re going to think about before you even think about them.”

“That’s creepy, eyebrows.”

“I know. Now tell me, where is his mic actually connected?” 

Levi sighed and pointed to his ear. “I bought one of those spy earpiece crap. He moans every time he hears his name.”

“May I make it more interesting?”

This time, both of them shared a sly look. “As long as your hands are kept to yourself, you can do everything you want.”

That was the answer Erwin was looking for. He uncovered the mic and leaned to the collar, barely whispering. “Good evening, Eren.”

Levi closed his eyes when he heard Eren’s breath hitch, followed by a soft moan. He could imagine the brunet accidentally clenching on the aneros and taking it deeper inside him. Eren was probably panicking, and it made it hotter than it already was. 

He opened his eyes and let the blond keep talking. “I hear you’re having some fun there, Eren,” another moan, “Careful now, if you’re too loud, Armin might want to join.” This time, it was a strangled cry. If Levi didn’t know any better, he’d think the brunet had reached his climaxed. 

Erwin pulled away from the mic and covered it with his fingers again. “How about we take out the dinner so you and Eren can go at it?”   
  


“What about following up at work?”

“I’ll manage. Besides, he texts Armin about how sexually frustrated he is. You really should be giving him some.” Levi raised a brow curiously. 

“And you know this because…?” 

“My phone got destroyed in the accident. Armin and I have been sharing his phone ever since. Sometimes I reply for Armin.”

“Holy shit.” Levi chuckled. Well this was an unexpected turn of events. “You have to send me screenshots of his texts.”

“Oh I will. We’ll take out the food and see ourselves out. You go enjoy Eren.”

“What will you tell Armin?”

“Emergency.”

“Thanks, eyebrows.”

“Think of it as making it up to you.” He smirked.

* * *

Eren was a mess, his heart beating erratically against his chest. Did he moan too loud when Armin asked about him? Is that how Erwin knew? If Armin heard this, he was never going to look at him the same way again!

“Eren.” Levi called out as he entered the room, stopping in front of the bed and admiring his handiwork. Eren’s tanned skin was flushed all over, complimenting the pink rope that restricted him. His cock was so hard it looked like it was going to burst from the slightest touch. There was drool rolling down his chin. The gag was completely soaked. 

“Did you want to see Erwin? Should I call him?” He teased, turning his back and pretending to go out the door, but Eren cried out through the gag despite it being muffled. 

Levi chuckled darkly and gave his attention back to the brunet. “How about we play a game?”

When they played games, Eren always ended up losing, but in his horny state of mind, he could care less. He just wanted to be touched. He was so open for Levi, but the man wasn’t even touching him. It was almost painful.

Emerald eyes were begging for Levi, wanting his attention, his touch, his  _ cock _ . He let his muffled moans out louder, trying to buck his hips up. It ended up getting the aneros in the perfect spot to rub against his prostate, and he threw his head back, his hands balling into fists because no matter how many times it would hit his prostate, the rope tied around his cock would not let him cum. 

Seeing his lover in such a state woke Levi’s cock up, and he was glad that Erwin left so he could have a piece of Eren. He crawled toward Eren teasingly slow, holding him by the chin and forcing their eyes to meet. “I’ll remove the gag, but you have to stay quiet. No words and no moans. The loudest you can get is panting.” After all, the best gag is self control. 

This was an impossible game to win! Even Eren knew how loud he was in bed! But he had no choice but to submit to his man. He nodded hesitantly, letting Levi take the soaked tie out of his mouth. He moved his jaw around to try and ease the muscle, but Levi had other plans.

“I forgot to add, if you make a noise I think is too loud, you can’t cum.” 

_ “I’ll fucking get you for this.”  _ He thought out, but the glare he was giving Levi spoke his mind. 

Levi ignored his look and started with kissing his jaw, trailing the kisses down to his neck and lightly sucking on his adam’s apple- aka Eren’s favorite spot. Eren closed his eyes tightly, trying his best not to make a sound, which was already proving to be difficult, and to think this was only kissing, it wasn’t even direct touching-

Eren’s breath hitched as Levi stroked his cock, rubbing the sensitive tip whilst his mouth latched on a perked nipple. At this point, Eren’s toes were curled, his head thrown back. And to make matters worse for him, the aneros kept rubbing his prostate.

His lip was bleeding from how hard he was biting it, and when Levi took notice, he stopped, gently lapping up the blood and kissing Eren to distract him instead. The kiss was welcomed, and Eren relied on those lips against his to keep him quiet when he felt Levi slip the toy out of his ass.

When the kiss broke, Levi licked the shell of Eren’s ear, “You were such a good boy. As a reward, you can be as noisy as you want.”

“Fuck, Levi, p-please I need to cum. I want to cum, please let me cum, babe.” He immediately started begging, who knew, maybe his reward would be retracted. 

But Levi listened, and oh did he listen. He slipped three fingers inside Eren with ease, finding that small bundle of nerves and attacking that area over and over. He untied the rope around the brunet’s cock, and with one last thrust of his fingers, he came heavily with a scream, ribbons of white shooting through his cock as he saw stars.

He relied on the ropes to keep him up, because if it wasn’t for those, he’d be completely boneless. 

Tired eyes opened to look at Levi, his chest still heaving from panting. “Y-you didn’t cum…”

“I’m fine. I’ll take care of myself, but you first.” The man hummed as he started untangling his lover from the rope. “Was it too much?”

“No, just hard to keep quiet.” Eren laughed tiredly. “Hold my hand?”

“You’re such a sap.” Levi teased, but held his hand anyway. He kissed Eren’s forehead and let him lean to his chest. “You think you can handle a bath?”

“As long as you join me.” 

“Alright, wait a bit.” He got off and headed to the bathroom. While he was drawing the bath, his phone vibrated against his pocket. He took it out and read the contents, his mood shifting from happy to angry real quick. 

“Fuck!”

* * *

“What happened, Erwin? What’s the emergency?” Armin’s brows were furrowed and his blue eyes were worried. He couldn’t really look at his lover since he was the designated driver, but he could feel Erwin snickering on the passenger’s seat. 

“I just remembered we haven’t gone through with day three yet. Wanted to get it done before the day ends.”

The blush that spread through Armin’s cheeks were so bright that Erwin could see it under the darkness of the car. If he was this shy about day three, then he’d probably become a whole new shade of cherry red when Erwin tells him that Levi and Eren were doing the whole kinktober thing too. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter is a little longer than I expected, but I still hope you enjoyed! What text could've made Levi so mad? Find out in the next chapter, hehe >:D


	4. Day 4 & 5: Daddy kink & Vibrator

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry this took so long! I had to rewrite this chapter three times until I was satisfied with how it ended. I do hope you like it though! Also, I realized that I probably wouldn't finish this fic by october, but don't worry, I'll make sure I finish it! For today's chapter, I put two kinks in one day, Enjoy~

Day 4 & 5: Daddy kink & Vibrator

_ “Fuck!”  _

Eren heard Levi curse from the bathroom. His brows creased in concern. While both of them cursed, Levi tried to keep his cursing in control, so to hear him yell out a “fuck” filled Eren with unease. Did Levi hurt himself? Did he slip and hit his head? No, he would have passed out then. Or not? 

Disregarding his exhaustion, the brunet stood up and walked to the bathroom, leaning against the door frame to support himself when he saw that his lover was fine and just angrily tapping at his phone. 

“You alright, babe?” Eren asked. Levi tossed his phone to the sink, not a care in the world when he heard it clash with the porcelain material. 

Instead of answering his lover’s question, he took Eren by the hand and helped him to the tub which was still filling with water. Eren let Levi lead him without any followup questions. If Levi didn’t want to answer, he wasn’t going to force him to. 

When the tub was full of warm water, Levi joined in, sliding down in front of Eren and not even bothering to remove his clothes. This time, Eren couldn’t hold back. He moved so he sat on top of the clothed lap, cupping the man’s face and studying those angry eyes that won’t meet his. 

What could have been sent to Levi for him to get this upset? He was usually calm and collected. For him to be this visibly upset meant it was something big, and it wasn’t helping with Eren’s unease. He leaned his forehead against his man’s, closing his eyes and gently nudging him with his nose. 

“Levi,” Eren said in the softest voice possible. “What’s wrong? Is everything alright?”

Still, the man refused to answer. He pulled Eren closer to his being, wrapping his arms around his waist and just settling his head on the tanned shoulder.

Eren’s dread was increasing. Levi’s lack of words was getting unnerving. He wrapped his arms around Levi’s neck and played with the dark strands of hair lightly. “Levi, please look at me. I want to know if you’re okay.”

He wasn’t. Everything wasn’t fine. And if he told Eren, Eren wouldn’t be fine. Eren would hate him for it, and that was the last thing he wanted. But he knew the brunet was getting distressed, and to be honest, he had reason to.

He let out a sigh, pulling away from Eren just enough so he could see those worried emerald orbs. He cupped his cheek, Eren doing the same for him to show that he was listening. 

“I’m sorry, Eren.”

“Why are you sorry?” His voice was barely above a whisper. Levi gently ghosted his thumb to those plump lips he adored, he wasn’t going to see those for awhile. 

“The company is trying to branch out to other countries. They’re sending me as a representative to a weeklong business trip in Japan.” 

The anguish on Eren’s eyes wasn’t hard to see. One of these days, Eren was going straight to Levi’s office and kick Pixis in the nuts. Why was it always him? They were a big company, and they had a few of the best people working for them. Levi was one of the best, sure, but he deserved a break! Eren deserved having Levi by his side! It was unfair that they were constantly pulled away from each other because of work. 

Eren took Levi’s hand away from his face and started kissing his palm, working down to his wrist, then his arm, kissing them through the fabric. “You can say no right?” He said quietly in between kisses, almost using the kisses as a lure to make him stay.

But kisses were never enough reason to stay. 

“Eren,” Levi started, his voice was gentle as he pried his arm away from those kisses. He held onto the naked brunet’s hips, rubbing soothing circles on the caramel skin. “We need the money.”

Eren didn’t answer. Levi knew what he would say. He could care less about the money. Money was never an issue for him. Maybe because for him, it didn’t matter where he stayed as long as it was with Levi. But that wasn’t the case for his lover. Levi wanted what was best for Eren, spoil him, make him live comfortably, and such. Even when the brunet protested, he would brush it off and buy something pretty for Eren to make up for it.

The brunet slipped off away from Levi’s touch and sat on the opposite end of the tub where he was situated before. He looked away from his man, green orbs resting on the bath water that did nothing to cover his naked lap. His heart was bubbling with sorrow, and he willed himself to stay strong. He wasn’t going to cry in front of Levi. The man was already stressed, he didn’t need to add to that. It’s not like he could do anything to make the situation better anyway. When Levi’s mind was made, there was nothing Eren could do to stop him. 

“Eren.” Levi stopped him from his train of thought, his silver eyes unreadable as he stayed on his end of the tub. There was so much emotion with the way he said his lover’s name, and Eren knew what Levi wanted to say. He always did. Levi wanted to comfort him, to tell him it will only be a short while, he won’t even think he was gone. That was a lie though. Eren didn’t want to hear it. 

“It’s okay babe.” He gave him the best comforting smile he could muster. There was no reason for him to agitate Levi. No matter how much his heart hurt, if Levi had to go, he would let him. He made a promise to himself to never be the reason for Levi not to be the best he could be- to reach his full potential. No matter what his feelings were, what Levi needed to do should always come first. It was like that before, and it will remain like that. 

He got up from the tub and grabbed a towel, patting himself dry. “If you can’t get out of the trip, it’s fine. I’m a big boy, I’ll be fine.” 

Eren was proud of himself for not stuttering. It was like he was completely fine, even when his heart was getting crushed.

Levi, however, was skeptical. They’ve been together long enough for the man to know it was a facade. “Eren I-”

“It’s fine.” Eren grit his teeth. If he stayed a minute longer in the bathroom with Levi, he knew he would cry, and he didn’t want to. He didn’t want to give his man reasons not to be his best at work. He gave another smile, but this time the pain in his eyes were evident. “I’ll be fine, Levi. If you don’t mind, I’d like to sleep in the guest room tonight.”

“Eren. I don’t-”

“Please?” Eren’s bottom lip quivered as the tears were threatening to spill. He looked away from Levi and bit on his bottom lip, his hands clenching on the towel he was wrapping around his waist. “I just need to think. Please, Levi…” His voice was nearly a whisper, his eyes still never meeting Levi’s. 

The man sighed. He was sure he hurt Eren. The brunet never asked for alone time unless he was upset, and Levi could understand why he would be. He looked over to his lover, who wouldn’t dare meet his eyes, and ran a hand through his jet black hair, angry at himself. “Alright. If you need me-”

“I won’t. I’ll be fine.” The words were said more to assure himself than for Levi to hear. When he left the bathroom and closed the door, his tears started falling down his cheeks against his will. He was going to be left alone. Again. It’s not like he couldn’t handle time away from Levi, it was that work was prioritized before him. He was never the priority, it was always work. And though he was aware of what a workaholic Levi was, it still hurt to know he wasn’t the most important. All he wanted was to feel loved. Levi is a very reserved man, but he was good at making Eren feel loved.  _ Was _ .

Eren let a bitter sob escape his lips as he leaned against the wall beside the bathroom door and slid down to the floor, no longer in control of the flood of emotions that washed over him. He wiped at the angry tears falling down his face as he sobbed. Even though it was September that he barely saw his lover, Levi had been increasingly busy at work since the year started. He started getting more projects, started getting over time more, and yes it was more money, but money wasn’t Levi. They could live in a shoe box for all Eren cared, as long as he was with Levi, it was enough. 

_ But he wasn’t enough for Levi.  _

With what little energy he had left, he got back on his feet and went to the guest bedroom. The tears were still spilling from his eyes, but it felt like his soul left him. He wasn’t enough for Levi, that was that. He couldn’t change that- or could he? 

Eren’s lips formed a thin line as he stared at the bed before him. What if he tricked Levi into staying, pretended to be sick? No, that wasn’t right. Eren frowned at himself. He wasn’t an obsessive psychopath. He wouldn’t go that far just to make him stay. 

Then an idea came to mind. 

He grabbed his phone and looked at the prompt list again. Day four, Daddy kink. Levi would like that, yes. But he needed more to entice him. Calling him daddy was not enough to make him stay. He had to do more.

Day five, vibrator. That could work. Just two weeks ago, Eren bought himself a vibrator a few inches larger than Levi that he had yet to use. Well, he tried to use it, but it was so large that he had a difficult time getting it in. It was almost the size of his fist- Eren had big hands. 

_ “You can do it, Eren. You can make Levi stay.”  _ He bit his lip, feeling motivated. He could entice his man into staying, he was a pretty boy, he knew he can. 

* * *

_ 3:02 AM  _

“y…”

“Hm?” Levi shifted in his sleep as he heard Eren’s voice. The man slept as soon as he got out of the shower so the guilt wouldn’t eat him up. There was a soft panting in his ear. 

When he opened his eyes, his jaw dropped at the sight before him. His Eren was sitting on his torso naked and sweating, moaning his name. He could feel soft buzzing from where Eren sat- a vibrator? Eren hasn’t used those in awhile.  _ Fuck. _

The brunet held on those muscular shoulders and leaned down kissing on Levi’s jaw to his ear whilst he grinded their hips together. “Daddy, I want you~” He moaned hotly to his ear. 

Levi flipped their positions, pinning Eren’s hands up above his head so he could get a good look. Eren’s caramel skin was glistening with sweat, his eyes half lidded with pleasure, his green orbs were complimented by thick lashes coated with mascara. Then there was his cock that stood proudly while sporting a cock ring. And he was shaved- his entire body was. Eren really did go the extra mile this time.

With his free hand, Levi gently rubbed the pink nipples, making the brunet moan. Their eyes never left each other as the hand traced lower, ghosting over his navel, then to the smooth patch which was freshly shaved, then down to the raging erection, rubbing the sensitive head lightly. “Why are you so dolled up tonight baby?”

“Because- fuck! I want you daddy! I want your thick cock inside my… my…” his cheeks flushed a deeper red as he looked away, unable to finish.

“Your what?” Levi pulled his hand away and smirked as the brunet whimpered at the lack of touch. He pulled Eren’s chin to force him to look back at him. “Tell daddy where he should put his thick cock.”

“I-in my asspussy, please daddy.” Eren leaned his head up to capture Levi’s lips in a kiss, letting the man explore his warm mouth. There was no battle for dominance, Levi was taking the lead and Eren submitted. He let go of pinning Eren’s hands to hold on his hip while the other tugged at the vibrator, making Eren moan in the kiss.

“Daddy!” He pulled away and arched his back, nails digging on Levi’s bicep. The toy hit his prostate, and he was so close to his release, the only thing stopping him was the cock ring, and it was up to his man to remove it. 

That wasn’t going to happen any time soon.

Levi lowered the vibrations to its lowest setting and thrust it lazily in and out of the moaning brunet. There was just something about Eren tonight that made him want to take his time; it didn’t matter that his own cock was screaming for attention, tonight was about Eren and how much he could give him. 

Eren was getting impatient though, he pulled his ass away from the vibrator and pushed Levi back once more, going on top of him to present his gaping entrance. The only reason why he was feeling so rushed was because Levi was taking his time, which meant that what he was doing wasn’t enough. He had to make sure he was tempting enough to stay, that Levi couldn’t keep his hands off him. Because he couldn’t take anymore time without his man.

The tempting ass pushed back towards Levi’s face, and Eren spread his cheeks with his fingers, showing how wide he had become. “Don’t you want to shove your thick cock in me daddy?”

“You’re not giving me much of a choice baby.” Levi grunted as he sat up, pushing Eren’s face down so his ass was up. Every time Eren called him daddy his sweatpants got tighter. His cock was already so hard, and Eren was such a fucking tease. There were no more reasons for him to not give Eren what he wanted. 

He took out his erection, grinding it between those hot cheeks as he squeezed the round mounds. “Who do you belong to?”

“You daddy! Fuck me now!”

“Demanding brat.” Levi hissed as he watched his cock get engulfed in Eren’s entrance, gripping tightly on his hips as he got himself all the way in. With how loose the brunet already was, Levi wasted no time in thrusting his hips, finding a steady rhythm that he and Eren could work with. 

A stream of “daddy daddy daddy” escaped Eren’s lips as he moved his hips to match Levi’s thrusts. He turned his head to steal a peek of his man and tightened considerable when he saw that Levi was staring right back at him, almost as if he was just waiting for Eren to turn his head. 

Without ever slipping out, they changed to missionary. Both knew they wanted to see each other, that it wasn’t just their bodies connecting, but also their souls. Levi leaned in for a kiss that Eren gratefully returned. It was a kiss full of love, passion, longing and apology. It was Levi’s way of saying he was sorry, and it was Eren’s way of saying all was forgiven.

The change in position made it easier for Levi to hit Eren’s prostate. He kept on pounding on the gland, every thrust hitting exactly where he knew the brunet wanted.

“Levi, fuck! L-let me cum please daddy!” Eren begged, and who was Levi to deny those sinful lips? Once the cock ring was off, Eren came, his clawing on Levi’s back as he saw stars. Levi climaxed soon after Eren tightened up around his cock, thrusting out his climax until he was spent. 

He lay on top of Eren, still inside him with his head on the sweaty chest, listening to the erratic heart beat. Eren gently ran his hands through Levi’s hair as he came down from his high, letting the man listen. He knew it brought Levi some kind of comfort, and tonight was all about Levi. 

“Daddy?”

“Mn?”

“Don’t go…” Levi lifted his head to look at his lover, the guilt that left him coming back. “I promise I’ll make it worth your while. We don’t need the extra money, and if we do, I’ll work extra shifts so we can make it. Please? Stay?”

“Eren..” Levi started, but Eren cut him off by shushing him, placing a finger to his lips. 

“Don’t tell me anything. I don’t need to hear it. Just stay…”

But he couldn’t. Because his flight left for 9:00 AM that day. 

Eren woke up to an empty bed and a broken heart. And all Levi could do was leave him a bedside note that read: 

_ I’m sorry Eren. I have to go. I love you. I’ll get home as soon as possible.  _

_ -Levi _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So that turned out a little angsty pleasedontkillme. How will Eren deal with Levi leaving him again? Find out at the next chapter! I hope you liked it :D


	5. Day 6: Blowjobs

**[23:13] Levi: Eren answer your phone**

** _Notification: 21 Missed calls_ **

**[23:15] Levi: Damn it brat answer your phone**

** _Notification: Missed a call from Levi_ **

**[23:18] Levi: I’m sorry please talk to me**

** _Incoming call: Levi_ **

The phone continued to buzz next to Eren’s head, but he made no effort to answer it. After reading the note Levi left him that morning, he hasn’t left the bed. There were probably missed calls from work too but he wasn’t in any state to care.

How could he have any sort of energy to do anything when Levi  _ chose _ to leave him? He told him money was not an issue, he begged,  _ begged _ , for his man to stay. But most importantly he gave himself completely- body, mind, and soul. 

Yet he still wasn’t enough reason to stay. 

Another tear rolled off the side of his face and onto the pillow. This was the first time he’s ever spent the whole day crying because there was literally nothing he could do or felt like doing. The only time he got up was to use the toilet one time; then he resumed his position on the bed. Levi might as well have stabbed him in the heart because that’s exactly how he felt. 

The cold feeling of being left alone once again spread through Eren’s chest. His mind was buzzing with so many thoughts he didn’t even know which one he was thinking about. Was he asking too much from Levi? He did lose a little weight, maybe Levi didn’t like that? Was he too skinny for Levi’s taste now? Or maybe Levi didn’t like him- or Levi didn’t love-

“Stop!” Eren screamed and put his hands over his ears as if to shield them from hearing his own thoughts. Spiraling was not going to help. Levi was already gone, and there wasn’t anything he could do about it but cry. 

It wasn’t this particular trip that bothered him; it was the fact that he’d been spending less and less time with Levi not only for the past month, but for almost the entire year. Sure, that meant that Levi was doing great at his job, but Eren was selfish. He didn’t like to share his man, especially when the stupid job was getting more of Levi than he did. But it wasn’t Levi’s increase in workload that vexxed him. It was his choices. 

It hurt more this time because it was the first time Eren actually asked him to stay. He always let Levi go. It was just last night that he asked to be chosen, just this once. 

With a sigh, the brunet finally sat up and picked up his phone. It hasn’t buzzed in awhile, which meant Levi was finally asleep or busy. He looked over the messages he received. There were over forty messages sent and about twenty five of them were Levi asking him to pick up his phone or apologizing. 

**[22:09] Levi: Our plane landed**

**[22:20] Levi: We’re on our way to the hotel. Call you when I get there?**

**[22:30] Levi: We’re in the hotel. The hotel has a nice cafe you might like it. It’s different from the one there**

**[22:50] Levi: Eren? I know you’re up, answer my calls**

**[22:52] Levi: Hey brat**

Other messages were from Mikasa and Armin asking him why he didn’t go to the cafe today, another was from his boss Petra telling him that Levi told her to give him a few days off work (which honestly was what he needed). All the calls were from Levi, save one from Mikasa, who he probably shouldn’t have worried. He would make it up to her when he gets back to work. 

He continued to read each and every one of Levi’s messages over and over again, and he felt the anger bubbling up at his chest. Why was it that Levi was so annoyed at him for not answering the phone when it was  _ Eren _ who sat in their bed miserably. It was  _ Eren _ who was left alone. Not Levi. Levi was alone was because he  _ chose _ to be alone. 

Just when he was about to throw his phone out of the bed to vent his anger, his phone vibrated again. He looked over and was surprised to see that it was Erwin who messaged him. Though Erwin was Levi’s best friend (Would Levi call it that? Probably not) he hardly spoke with the blond and when they did it was only about things related to Armin or small talks about how Levi did at work. 

**[00:21] Erwin: Hi Eren. Are you still awake? If it’s no trouble, I’d like to meet up with you. Is that alright?**

That was odd to say the least, but if Erwin was messaging him in the middle of the night that meant it must be something important. 

**[00:22]** **Eren: Hey. Sure. Everything alright?**

**[00:22] Erwin: Yes. Everything is fine. I’m actually waiting outside your door. **

Eren blinked and rushed out of bed to slip a robe on. What was up with Erwin? When he deemed himself covered enough, he peeked outside the front door’s peephole and sure enough, the tall blond was standing there, waiting patiently outside. 

“Hey, what’s up?” Eren asked as he opened the door, stepping aside to let Erwin in.

Erwin was quiet as he stepped in, taking a moment to look Eren from head to toe. The brunet looked… horrible, if Erwin was to put it gently. His hair was unkempt, he was pale, and his eyes had dark bags and were swollen red from all the crying he has been doing. 

The blond let out a sigh as he sat down on the couch, gesturing for Eren to do the same. He didn’t ask anymore questions and sat next to Erwin obediently. “Did something happen? Is Armin alright?”

“Yes, Armin’s fine.” Erwin finally answered. He knew how quickly the brunet can panic when anything about Armin came up. When he saw the worried look leave Eren’s face he proceeded. “I came here to apologize.”

“Apologize? For what?” Eren blinked confusedly. 

“The reason why Levi left is because of me. It was supposed to be me who would go to Japan. The trip was scheduled months ago, and Levi wouldn’t let me go when the doctors were hesitant on letting me go overseas so soon, so he took my place. I had a feeling he didn’t tell you, which is why I came to inform you and apologize..”

That gave Eren some peace of mind. Of course, Levi would do anything for Erwin. The two older men had an unbreakable bond, much like the one he and Armin had. 

When the realization came that Levi left not because he wanted to, but because he was looking out for his best friend, Eren groaned as his face sunk to his hands. “I got so upset at him- I didn’t even let him explain. I haven’t answered any of his calls. I’m an idiot.”

“Armin thought you would do that. That’s why I came as soon as he told me you would. Don’t feel too bad Eren. It was my fault anyway.”

“No, you were in an accident. That’s not your fault.” Eren sighed and removed his hands from his face. “Thank you for telling me. I probably would have ignored Levi until he got back here. I don’t even know how to begin apologizing, I made him look like a monster.” He said, remembering how last night’s events played and how he even tried to guilt trip and seduce Levi into staying. He was such a horrible boyfriend. 

“Apologize in person.” Erwin cut his trail of thought off, handing him a white envelope. Eren eyed him suspiciously but took it, gasping when he saw what was inside. 

It was a ticket to Japan, and written details and directions to Levi’s hotel.

“Y-you really didn’t have to-”

“It was the least I can do. I know you’ve been struggling because of me.” The blond smiles, and Eren couldn’t help himself anymore. He hugged Erwin gratefully.

“Thank you thank you thank you!” 

“Go pack up. Your flight leaves in four hours. I’ll take you to the airport.”

Eren couldn’t stop himself from smiling as he rushed to his room to do just as Erwin said. 

* * *

_ Ding dong _

Levin groaned and got off his bed. There was still at least half an hour before the meeting, what did Pixis want now? As if he wasn’t already aggravated from leaving Eren when he was needed, the old man made sure to ride his ass like his life depended on it. 

In a bout of anger, Levi swung the door open. “What-”

_ SLAP _

Levi stumbled back, holding his cheek. His usually stoic expression replaced with one of shock. 

“You son of a bitch.” Eren glared at him as he tossed his bags inside. Levi was at a loss of words, just watching as his beloved stalked towards him at a dangerously slow pace. “Why didn’t you just tell me you were covering for Erwin?” His words were laced with hurt, and once again, Levi felt a tug of guilt pulling at his chest.

“Y-you didn’t answer my calls.” Was all he could muster. He was in complete shock. How the hell did Eren get to Japan? How did he even know where Levi stayed? When did he-

“I travelled fourteen fucking hours to get here, and that’s all you have to say to me?!” Eren’s voice was rising in pitch, and Levi was sure that the other guests at the hotel were going to start complaining. He pulled Eren and closed the door before holding him in his arms. 

“G-get off me!” He struggled to get out of Levi’s hold, but that warm embrace was all he had been craving from his man. It was what he needed and it reminded him that he was no longer alone. That Levi was here now. 

He finally gave in and wrapped his arms around Levi’s waist, burying his face on the man’s shoulder when he felt hot tears rolling down his cheeks. 

“I’m sorry, Eren.” Levi finally said, and all Eren could do was sob in response. There was so much more in that apology, but Eren understood..  _ I’m sorry I left you. I love you. You’re the most important to me.  _

Levi pushed him away from himself, and pulled the brunet down into a loving kiss. Eren felt himself melt at the kiss. It was filled with passion and unspoken words but Eren understood all of it, and he returned the kiss with all the love he’s got to give.

When Levi pulled away, both of them were panting, the brunet still dazed because really, that was the best kiss he’s ever gotten from Levi. They stared at each other heatedly, silver eyes looking at Eren’s green ones for permission to go further.

Even when things were getting heated, Levi was still asking for permission. He was still prioritizing how Eren felt before how he did. He really was loved. Eren leaned in for a short kiss and nodded, getting rid of his jacket and shirt while Levi took care of his belt.

“I don’t have much time. Meeting.” Levi said hurriedly as he tossed the belt aside and started peppering the brunet’s neck with kisses. 

Eren moaned, tilting his head back to give Levi better access to taste what he wanted. “I’ll take what you give me.”

_ “Fuck” _ Levi thought as he bit down on the delectable collar bone, his cock twitching in his pants. Eren was so fucking hot, and he was his. All his, and no one else’s. Eren belonged to him, and Eren knew it. 

He pushed Eren down on the bed and pulled his pants and underwear off him. Eren spread his legs, knowing that Levi would have done it for him if he didn’t, and quivered under his man’s touch,

Levi started kissing the inside of his thigh, leaving no skin untouched. Despite claiming he was short on time, he did take his time to make sure that every bit of Eren’s thighs were marked with his kisses. 

“Levi, y-you-” Eren bit his lip when Levi finally placed his pretty mouth on the tip of the hard cock, sucking on the sensitive tip. He threw his head back when he felt his tongue go over his slit. 

Eren’s hands clawed on the nearest thing they could find, which were the sheets, and he bucked his hips up to to Levi. Levi snickered and held his hips in place before licking up the length of his cock and taking him in. His eyes never left Eren’s, and Eren couldn’t look away from those hypnotizing eyes either. He reached out to hold on those black locks, pushing him down to get more of his cock in.

The man’s mouth was so hot and tight it was taking everything in the brunet’s self control to not fuck that pretty mouth. He let out appreciative moans that prompted Levi to get him in deeper, pulling on his hair and making him groan against his cock. 

Their eyes kept in contact as Levi pulled away with a pop. Eren watched his man put on a show of licking his lips and sticking his tongue out in the sexiest way possible. He started licking on his own fingers, sucking and teasing just as he did to Eren’s cock, and Eren couldn’t help but visualize Levi doing that to his cock again. 

Two slick fingers slipped through his tight ring of muscles. The brunet adjusted his legs to get accustomed to the intrusion, opting to rest his legs over Levi’s shoulders, which gave him better access to what he was planning on doing anyway. He curled his fingers inside Eren and took the cock back in his mouth.

Eren kept moaning his name as he bobbed his head up and down the hard shaft, his eyes going back to watching his lover through his dark lashes when he hit Eren’s prostate with his fingers. Eren once again was clawing through the sheets like it was his life line, moaning loudly when Levi would suck in his cheeks while abusing his prostate. 

“L-Levi I-I’m!!”   
  


He didn’t get to finish as he came inside Levi’s mouth, ass clenching so much on his fingers that it was almost hard to slip them out. Levi swallowed the semen in his mouth and just as he was going to lay next to his beloved, his phone alarm rang. 

The brunet mustered up whatever energy he had left to hold Levi by the chin, forcing him to look at him. “I love you.” 

A rare smile spread on Levi’s face, one that he saved only for Eren. He leaned in to catch Eren’s lips in a kiss, helping him lay back down as he cupped Eren’s face. 

“I love you so much Eren. I’m not good with words, and I know my actions don’t exactly tell you that either, but I love you. I’ll make it up to you.”

Eren smiled from ear to ear as he placed a hand over where Levi’s hand on his face. “I know. I’m sorry I got mad and ignored you.”

“You had every right.”

“I didn’t. I never gave you a chance to explain.” He sighed and pulled Levi’s hands to his lips, kissing his fingers one by one. “We’ll talk after your meeting. What time does it end?”

“It’s only for two hours. I’ll try to wrap up quick. Anyway, I’m the one presenting, they can wait.” Levi grumbled and lay next to Eren, pulling him closer. Eren didn’t argue about him slacking off or being late because Levi made a choice. Even if they didn’t have much time now, Levi chose to stay with him. Levi chose to cuddle with him instead of preparing for his presentation. Levi chose to pamper him, to stay in the afterglow. Levi chose to love him even when he wasn’t perfect. Levi chose to give him the best he can every moment he can. Levi chose  _ him _ . And that was all that mattered. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I even thought I could finish this fic within October! That's crazy of me ^^; But here you go! Another chapter! I hope you guys enjoyed it! I'm really surprised at the amount of kudos and hits this little story of mine got, so I'd like to say thanks to everyone who reads and enjoys it! Thanks so much everyone, I promise to do my best through every chapter!


	6. Day 7: Aphrodisiac

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that this is so late! This chapter is a little longer than most, and it's more heartfelt, which is why it took so long. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I really tried my best to show both their feelings and what was happening if that makes sense.

Levi went to the meeting when Eren told him he should attend. The brunet had to unpack anyway, and even though he wanted to spend more time cuddling, the risk of his man getting fired for incompetence was higher overseas. It was a boring meeting with a big company that they were trying to convince to become a partner. Luckily, the company was into the partnership, and the deal was settled speedily. 

After fixing the papers to sign and the documents to hand their new partner, Levi was allowed to go back and do whatever the hell he pleases. Their next meeting would be in three days. Which meant that he had all the time he wanted to spoil Eren and get a little handsy. 

As soon as he entered the hotel room he saw Eren asleep on the bed with his clothes lazily tossed in the closet that was included in their hotel room. That  _ brat _ . He knew Levi was a clean freak. Was he getting back at him?

No. He wasn’t. Levi knew that he was just emotionally tired and jet lagged. After all, it was only 4 pm in Japan, which would make it 3 am in New York where they’re from. Well, since Eren was in the country, that meant that they could continue on with their challenge. And a sleeping Eren was all Levi needed to do all the preparations he had to. With a smirk, he pressed a kiss to the mop of brunet locks before once again leaving the hotel room. 

* * *

Eren shifted on the sheets and tiredly stretched out his arms. It was around 1 am now, and his body clock was forcing him to wake up. Levi sat beside him on the bed with a book in hand, staring right at him. A red blush made its way to Eren’s face as he buried his face in the sheets. 

“What are you looking at?” He said, his words getting muffled by the sheets. Levi reached out to ruffle his hair, massaging his scalp in the process. 

“You’re beautiful when you sleep.”

“Creepy.” Eren peeked out and stuck his tongue out, but a smile spread over his face. He crawled over to Levi’s lap and sat up, wrapping his arms loosely around his neck. “You busy?”

“Not at all.” He put the book down on the bedside table and placed his hands on the slim hips. “What do you want to do?”

“Talk.” Eren bit his lip as he studied Levi’s face, unsure of himself. There were so many things he wanted to talk about, things he wanted to say to improve their relationship, but he wasn’t sure if Levi was ready to hear any of it. 

He was.

Levi cupped his face, gently rubbing his cheek with the pad of his thumb. “Alright. Can I start?” It was rare for him to start the conversation, it was Eren who was the talkative one after all. Levi usually just listened to what he had to say, comment here and there on what he thought, which is why the brunet couldn’t help but smile and nod, urging Levi to go on.

“I apologize for hurting you, for breaking your heart. I know that all you want from me is time, and I know money is a lame excuse, and it’s a stupid one. I’m sorry I couldn’t be by your side every time you wished I was.” Tears were starting to well up in Eren’s eyes, and even Levi’s voice was breaking. There was a weight on Levi’s words, and both of them carried it. He pulled his arms away from Levi’s neck and held on his hands, interlocking their fingers instead. 

Levi looked at their intertwined hands as he continued to talk. “Work shouldn’t be a reason for me to neglect you- in fact, there isn’t anything reason enough for me to neglect you. Yet I did. You are the most precious thing in the world, Eren, and I didn’t treat you the way you deserve to be treated. I couldn’t give you not only what you wanted, but also what you needed. Ever since we met, you have been more than enough, you gave yourself to me completely, and it was all I could ever ask for. I’m sorry I wasn’t able to do the same. But I love you Eren, I really do. And I’d do anything in my power to make you the happiest you can be. I realize now that you are my priority, not work, and you always will be.”

Eren couldn’t hold back the sobs that were escaping him. He didn’t know just how much he needed to hear Levi say those words. The words that would set him free. The weight on his shoulders was finally lifted. The heaviness in his heart was gone. Levi pulled him closer and let him cry into his chest, rubbing his back as he felt his own tears prickling on the corners of his eyes, which he very successfully stopped from falling. 

It was heartbreaking to see how he turned the brunet into a sobbing mess with just an apology. How Eren had been hurting this whole time, and he wasn’t there for him at all. Eren was to good for him. He didn’t deserve Eren, he-

“I-I’m sorry.” Eren cried out, cutting off Levi’s train of thought as he tried to calm himself. He sat up and wiped away at his tears with the palm of his hand. “I’m sorry I-I didn’t l-let you talk… I should’ve known t-that you had no choice. I sh-should’ve trusted you. Why didn’t y-you tell me?”

“None of it was your fault Eren, don’t apologize. I didn’t want you to take your anger out on Erwin, that’s why I did it.” Levi wiped away at the stray tears that fell down the brunet’s face. How could Eren even think any of this was his fault? “Will you let me make it up to you?”

Eren shook his head and smiled through his tears. “You don’t have to, babe. I’m fine as long as you’re with me.” 

“I’ll let it be a surprise then.” Levi smirked. Eren blinked confusedly and pouted. 

“Nooo, now I wanna know!”

“You made your choice.” Levi stated flatly and laughed when he saw Eren scowl and cross his arms in front of his chest. “I know you’ll like it. Anyway, want a bath? You haven’t showered since you got here. You’re disgusting.”

“Shut up. You can’t even keep your eyes off me.” Eren smiled, wiping his eyes one last time as he got off Levi and reached his hand out to him. “Join me?”

With a nod, Levi took the offered hand and stood, picking up a plastic bag from the couch. “I bought bath oils. Want to try them?”

Eren hummed in approval as he filled the tub with hot water. He wouldn’t say anything, but he was glad Levi was short, otherwise they wouldn’t fit in the tub. As he was stripping himself, he looked over the bottle of oil that Levi was pouring in the bathwater. “It’s the first time I’ve smelled anything like that. What kind of oil is it?” 

“Probably some random herb. I don’t know, the text is in Japanese.”  _ Lie _ . Unbeknownst to Eren, Levi spoke fluent Japanese. And he knew exactly what it was. Their hotel was near the red district, almost alongside the many love hotels and sex shops. While it was obvious that Pixis chose the place for financial reasons, it actually became convenient for Levi because while the brunet slept, he shopped for everything else on the list that they didn’t have. 

This “herb” was aphrodisiac. 

Eren was the first one to get into the tub, the hot water soothing his aching back. He looked over to his lover, watching him undress each item of clothing and enjoying every bit of pale skin and muscle that graced his eyes. 

“I’m sorry babe, I have to be the big spoon or else we won’t fit on the tub.” Eren didn’t sound apologetic at all, on the contrary, he sounded amused. He knew the man hated being reminded of his height (or the lack of it really), but if they wanted to sit comfortably, they didn’t really have a choice. 

Levi looked over to his lover, and sure enough Eren was speaking the truth. His reaction was not what Eren expected though. Levi simply shrugged and put his neatly folded clothes over the sink, sliding in the tub and settling himself between Eren’s legs. He leaned his back against Eren’s chest and reached back to hold his hand, just enjoying the fact that he could finally have him by his side, within arm’s reach. 

Eren watched with a raised brow as his man got comfortable between his legs. Was this it? Levi was not going to complain about being anything but dominant? He snaked his free hand over to Levi’s waist as if to hold him in place. “You really have no problem being a little spoon?” 

“Tch. Do I look like I do?”

“When I say the word  _ little _ you do.” he grinned cheekily as Levi turned around to look at him with a warning glare. He waved it off and got as comfortable as he could, pulling Levi close to his person again. 

They sat in the tub snugly, Eren humming some song while he ran his hands through Levi’s dark hair whilst Levi simply stayed put. Then Eren noticed he was starting to sweat. His skin was flushed, and the hot water got… hotter? They’ve been in the water for some time, it should have cooled down by then, but somehow, it was rising in temperature. The herbal smell of the oil changed as well, it smelled a lot like vanilla now. But Levi looked like he was doing fine, relaxing against Eren’s flushed chest and just enjoying the bath. 

Maybe it was just him who felt the heat, maybe since he had been in the tub longer than Levi, the oils started to act earlier on him. With that in mind, Eren brushed the heat off as his body rejecting the oil.

* * *

His body was not rejecting the oil. In fact, he thought his body was taking a little too much of it in. The heat was fine for awhile, but then it started getting hotter in…  _ other _ places. His penis was hard and it constantly,  _ constantly _ rubbed against Levi’s backside. He was sure Levi knew despite his efforts to hide because by now, he was panting. His nipples were perked, his cock was hard, and his anus was craving attention. 

Levi himself looked like he was also feeling everything that Eren was. His pale skin turned a bright pink, sweat was dripping from his body and into the bath, and like Eren, he was panting. 

Before Eren could even ask, Levi turned around and sat on his lap, wrapping his arms around his neck, much like Eren usually did when the man was the big spoon. He started pressing kisses from the brunet’s neck to his ear, nipping at the lobe which was a lot more sensitive than Eren remembered. 

“I lied. It’s aphrodisiac. I put aphrodisiac in the water.” Levi panted hotly against his ear, shifting his hips slightly and making their cocks rub against each other, earning a moan from both of them. Their minds were clouded with lust, and Eren couldn’t help but hold onto Levi’s hips to keep the friction going. 

Even though they were hot and horny, Levi still had a message he wanted to deliver. And he had to say this now before his instincts would completely take over him. “E-Eren, Eren, stop- Listen to me.” He pulled his hips back away from the brunet’s grasp and cupped his face with both hands, forcing those lust filled green eyes to look at him. 

A loud groan escaped Eren’s lips as he lost contact, but he did his best to stop being such an animal and listen to what Levi had to say, regardless of how badly he wanted it. “F-fuck you’re such a tease. T-talk already.” He whined, bucking his hips up just to show the man how desperate he was. 

Levi heard him loud and clear, and started, stumbling over his words as he did. “You have me. I- you- you know- uhh- yours. All of me. All yours.” It was getting increasingly harder to talk when his entire body was begging to be touched, but seeing as he got Eren’s attention, and his head getting more foggy by the second, the words seemed to flow off easier. “I’m yours Eren. All yours. You gave yourself to me, now I’m giving myself to you. I love you and I’m all yours, through thick and thin. Take me, Eren.” He whispered the last part in Eren’s ear and Eren couldn’t help but bite his lower lip and start stroking his own cock. 

Levi was finally giving himself- he was all his. Eren knew the man meant it despite the aphrodisiac and he was thrilled. He just couldn’t give a proper reaction because fuck- Levi was already hot even without the help of the aphrodisiac, and now he was a million times hotter. How could he not help himself? 

But his hand was pulled away, and once again his cock was alone. He was about to whine and complain, but his hand- his fingers specifically, was put right over Levi’s entrance. The man looked at him with his icy gray eyes, all serious and loving and hot. “I mean it literally too, brat. Take me, I’m yours.”

Eren blinked, his green eyes wide as his fingers lightly circled around Levi’s anus. “H-here? But Levi, you’re an ass virgin.” He said stupidly. Levi grunted and did his best not to roll his eyes at his dumbfounded lover. As if it wasn’t embarrassing enough to have fingers up his ass, Eren just had to ruin the moment. He was having none of that. 

“Do something for God’s sake Jaeger, or I will sit on your dick and rip myself in half.” 

That definitely got Eren going, but not in the way Levi thought it would. The brunet pushed him aside and got out of the water, drying himself as fast as he could with the towel because God knows his been waiting for this moment for five. fucking. years.

Levi watched as Eren frantically rubbed himself with a towel before tossing one at his direction. “Fuck, if i’m gonna take you, I’m doing it right. We’re doing it in the bed. I don’t care how fucking horny we are. I want it special and you’re getting it fucking special Levi.” He grunted, it was obvious Eren was already at his wits end. If he could, he would stick his dick in Levi right there and then, but he couldn’t, and he would never. 

Eren being demanding was something Levi didn’t expect to be so hot. It might have been the aphrodisiac talking, but he was in no state of mind to care. He got off the tub and dried himself with the towel, a little less speedily as the brunet had done, but he was definitely in a rush. 

Eren pushed him onto the bed and straddled him, his head clearing a bit as he eyed Levi from head to toe. He was so hot. When was the last time he had Levi under him looking  _ that _ flustered? He took his time appreciating his man, cupping his cheek with one hand as the other gently ghosted down his torso. “Are you sure about this Levi? It always hurts the first time, and I don’t want you to get-”

“I’ll be fine. That’s what the aphrodisiac is for. It won’t hurt me- you won’t hurt me, I know. If it’s you, it’s fine. I’ll be fine.” he whispered breathily and pulled Eren into a heated kiss filled with love and passion. All of Eren’s doubts were thrown out of the window and he eased in the kiss, slipping his tongue in Levi’s mouth and exploring inside.

Levi was true to what he said. He let Eren take the lead completely, letting him do what he wanted without ever trying to take over. As it turns out, Eren was a gentle lover. Though he liked it when Levi was rough and dominating with him in bed, he couldn’t help but treat his man as if he would break if he wasn’t careful. His lips never left Levi’s as his hands strayed down, playing with sensitive nipples while he ignored how increasingly hot his body got. He knew Levi was getting hotter and hotter too, but he was determined on taking his time praising every inch of his body. 

He started kissing down on Levi’s neck, sucking on his adam’s apple, but not enough to leave a mark. He might be horny but he knew better than to leave visible marks. He got lower and lower, lightly circling his tongue around one of Levi’s nipples before looking up, watching as his man reacted to his ministrations. 

Levi was loud for him, and he didn’t even try to hide the beautiful moans he let out because he knew Eren liked hearing him. Eren was thankful that he didn’t have to hold Levi down to make moan freely because then he could focus on pouring all his attention on what he was doing. 

His lips left the pert nubs and pressed kisses on the muscled abdomen. Levi was like a God. If Eren could, he would spend more time worshipping those hot abs. But he had other things to tend to at the moment. 

Eren sat between pale legs, kissing the toned calves up to his thighs. He sucked on an area near the center of those legs, leaving a purpling mark. Then he looked up at Levi who had his eyes shut, hands clenched on the sheets as sweat rolled down his skin. He was so beautiful. Eren couldn’t believe Levi was all his, no one else’s. 

“Are you nervous?” He asked before sucking on another area of his inner thigh. 

Levi panted softly, opening his eyes and watched as Eren continue sucking his thighs between his spread legs. He let out a soft groan when he pulled away from his thighs, moving to his hips and kissing along them teasingly. “Are you, Levi?”

“Yes. But if its you I know I’ll be fine.” He propped himself up with his elbows and looked at Eren with glazed eyes. Eren stopped what he was doing to look at the beautiful flushed face of his man.

“I promise I’ll be gentle.”

“I know.” Levi spread his legs wider, urging the brunet to continue. Eren got the memo and put his fingers in front of Levi’s lips.

He didn’t need to be told what to do. He took the fingers in his lips one by one, coating each one with saliva. When Eren deemed them slick enough, he pulled them away from those lips and started circling Levi’s entrance.

Levi braced himself at the intrusion of the first finger. His ass was already loosened up because of the aphrodisiac, but that didn’t make it any less uncomfortable. Thankfully, Eren was quick to notice his discomfort and leaned in to lick his cock while he moved his finger inside, pushing against the walls to help Levi loosen up further. 

By the time Eren was deep throating his cock, he had three fingers scissoring Levi’s ass. Levi was a moaning mess, tugging at brown locks as he bucked his hips into the hot mouth and tightened around the fingers. Eren pulled away from his cock with a pop and slipped his fingers out. He rubbed the precum from his cock around while positioning himself over Levi’s entrance. 

“I love you, Levi.” With that, he slowly pushed in the virgin entrance, watching Levi’s reaction as he slid in inch by inch. 

It wasn’t at all what Levi expected. It didn’t hurt, but it was rather cramped, if anything. Eren did a good job preparing him after all, and with how hot he was from the aphrodisiac, it came as no surprise that he didn’t feel any pain. 

Levi shifted his hips when Eren got all of his length in, trying to get as comfortable as he can. “M-move.” 

Eren wasted now time and started at a slow pace, always considerate of how Levi felt and watching how he reacted with each thrust. It was obvious Levi was uncomfortable. This was his first time after all, it was bound to be feel like that. He started peppering Levi’s neck with kisses, angling his hips experimentally to see if it would make the situation better for his lover. 

Soon, Levi was actually starting to feel good, bucking his hips against Eren’s whenever he thrust in. Eren changed his pace, speeding up while making sure that he hit that one spot that made Levi see stars. He held on Levi’s hips as he started whispering sweet promises in his ear, promises he knew he would keep forever as long as they stayed together. He lifted one of the pale legs up his shoulder to get inside deeper, and he let out a groan, feeling the man tighten up against his cock. 

He could feel Levi getting close, and he himself was feeling the familiar heat coil up in his stomach. With one final thrust, they came, holding onto each other and screaming each other’s name. Eren fell on top of Levi, panting and staying put, not pulling out. He loved the feeling of being inside Levi, it was a deeper connection emotionally and it was a promise that Levi was his, and his only. 

He looked over to Levi tiredly, examining his features as they basked in the afterglow. “So… how was it..?”

Levi looked back at him, still breathing raggedly. “Honest opinion?”

“That bad?”

“Why the hell didn’t I let you do this sooner?” 

Eren couldn’t hold back the smile on his face as he leaned back down on Levi’s chest. “This was the perfect time to do it.”

“I know. Thank you, Eren.”

“For?” He blinked confusedly and propped his chin on Levi’s chest to look at him once more. 

“Everything. For staying by my side and loving me.” 

“And I always will. I’m yours forever.”

“Cheesy brat.” Levi chuckled and pet his head. “We need to get clean.”

“For once in your life stop thinking about getting clean and enjoy the afterglow.” Eren scolded, to which Levi just rolled his eyes. But he wasn’t going to argue, because he never realized just how much Eren meant to him until now, and he couldn’t wait to love him more and be loved. 

  
  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tadaaaa...aa? Honestly this chapter proved to be challenging, but it was fun writing it anyway! I hope you had fun with it, tell me what you think! Thank you for reading :D

**Author's Note:**

> Well there's day 1! I'm not strictly following the need to post everyday since that's a little too much for me to handle. Rest assured though, all 31 kinks will be written! Some of them will be written in a chapter together, but most of them won't. I'll do my best to go through with the challenge! Tell me what you think :D


End file.
